


The Werewolves' Mate

by RavenFeather23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFeather23/pseuds/RavenFeather23
Summary: This is an A.U. Story.On the Eve of Harry's eighteenth birthday, a strange mark appeared on Harry's wrist, marking him as a werewolf's mate. Rejected and outcast by his friends, Harry goes searching for answers and finds much more.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 48





	The Werewolves' Mate

_Chapter 1_

_The wizarding world in France_

Lowe Dupont turned from his seat in the bar and perked up, his senses on high alert.

“What is it?” his mate asked next to him.

“Do you sense that?”

“No… wait… what is that?”

“Mother Moon has blessed us with another mate.”

Edon’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I felt the same pull when you walked in the room two years ago.” Lowe scanned the room. “There he is. Lurking by the door. Black, messy hair, glasses.”

Edon followed his mate’s hungry gaze and spotted him. “He’s beautiful. And so young.”

“You stay here. I’m going to tell Olcan.”

Olcan was the werewolf elder. Whenever one of the pack members sensed their mate, he was the one you went to. He was ancient and very wise.

Lowe told Olcan what had occurred and the elder wasted no time approaching the young man in question.

Harry Potter eyed the ancient werewolf warily, although he sensed no threat. He had been told to seek out a werewolf named Olcan when the mark on his wrist first appeared. It seemed he didn’t really have to seek him out; the wolf found him.

“Hello there, my young friend. My name is Olcan.”

“Hello. I know who you are. I was told that you could answer my questions.”

Olcan’s keen, dark brown eyes spotted the unique mark. “Yes, I imagine you have many questions. Let me buy you a drink and I will provide the answers you seek.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“It is no trouble, young friend.”

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table where it was quieter. “That mark: It appeared on the eve of your eighteenth birthday, yes?”

“Yes. Eleven days ago. How did you know?”

“What do you know of werewolves?”

“Not much. Only what they taught at school, which was very prejudiced and incorrect. My father’s best friend was a werewolf but he took wolfsbane potion, which I recently found out is illegal in almost every other country and is essentially poison.” Angry tears filled Harry’s eyes. “He died believing that he was a monster, putting himself through needless pain and torment.”

“I am sorry, Harry. You are right. Wolfsbane only worsens our condition, and unfortunately, this injustice has happened to thousands of our kind. I am very sorry this happened to your father’s friend. I imagine he was like family to you.”

“He was.”

“Now, about your mark, Harry. It means that you are destined to be a mate to a chosen werewolf. In your case, two. They have already sensed you, and I know that in a way, you sense them.”

Harry’s forehead crinkled, as his first instinct was to argue, but then he stopped. “Are… are they by any chance… by the bar?”

Olcan looked over. Most of the bar wasn’t even in view from where they were. “Yes, I believe they are. How did you know?”

“I-I don’t really know… For a moment, the smell of alcohol got stronger. I heard the sound of drinks from the tap being poured. I felt higher above the ground, like I was sitting on a stool, and I sensed the bartender again. She’s wearing heavy perfume.”

“You aren’t even a werewolf yet, and already your senses are powerful.” Olcan’s voice was full of awe. “Now, there is more you need to know.”

“Like what?”

“In our pack, we strongly practice what the muggle world would define as Domestic Discipline. Are you familiar with the term?”

“A little.”

“The mates Mother Moon has chosen for you will be your dominates. Lowe is an alpha, Edon is a beta. Now, there are rituals that the three of you must practice before you become their mate.”

“What kind of rituals?”

“There are four. The first is tonight, you go with them to their place. They will get you settled in and explain to you further how their household works and you swear to the Mother Moon to obey and respect your mates, especially Lowe, as the leaders of your new clan. The second, you must demonstrate your submission. – Don’t worry, they will not touch you in any sexual way until after the rituals and with your consent. – This is done by submitting to discipline. Most households in our community practice maintenance spankings. That is most likely what they will give you. You have three or four days to do this step.”

“Oh… Okay.” Harry answered hesitantly.

“The third one, you swear to Mother Moon your loyalty to your mates, to be faithful to them. And the next morning, you accept their mark. It is a brand of their clan. The fourth, you go with them to our sacred site. There, before all the elders, Lowe will give you the bite and they will both claim you for the first time.

“This must happen very quickly. If you are not claimed on the night of the next full moon in ten days, the bond will be severed and the three of you will suffer for it. Am I understood?”

Harry gulped and nodded. As scary as this all sounded, he knew he wanted this. After the mark appeared, he had been cast out and abandoned by everyone. He wanted a family. A real family who would love him unconditionally. Instinctively, he knew this was the way for him to get that.

“Alright. I can tell you are tired, and your mates are getting very impatient to meet you. I’ll take you to them.”

“Okay.”

Harry followed Olcan over. The moment the two men at the bar turned and looked at him, a feeling of warmth and security washed over him. “Harry, this is Lowe.” He gestured to the blonde-haired one with broad shoulders. He had hard, stern features, but was handsome. He appeared at least twenty-five. “And this is Edon.” He then gestured to the younger one, about twenty-three, with brown hair.

“We are so glad to meet you, Harry.” Edon said excitedly.

Lowe studied Harry with a serious expression. “You are hungry and tired.”

Harry nodded, slightly intimidated under the unyielding gaze and the fact that Lowe had known that just by looking at him. The werewolves quickly escorted Harry outside where they activated their portkeys.

Once the uncomfortable feeling of using a portkey passed, Harry stood up straight and took in his surroundings. He was in the sitting room. It was clean with a rustic feel. A fire in the fireplace warmed the room. The magic used to travel made Harry feel dizzy and weak. Edon noticed Harry start to wobble on his feet and grabbed him by the arms, steering him to the couch.

Lowe had gone into the kitchen and was heating up some food. He came back in time to see the two of them on the couch, Harry’s head resting on Edon’s lap.

“Is he okay?” He asked quietly.

“He’s exhausted. I don’t think he’s eaten in days. His magical core was sustaining him, but now, even that is drained. It will be a day or two before he will be able to do any magic.”

Lowe nodded, still looking concerned, but a little less worried. “I’ve got some beef stew. He should eat it.”

Edon nodded and gently began coaxing Harry up. Harry was exhausted and becoming irritable. He just wanted to sleep. He pushed Edon’s hands away clumsily. “Go away.” He growled, his words slurring together.

“Harry, you need to eat something. It won’t take too long. Besides, you don’t want to sleep in these clothes; they are too uncomfortable. Come on, now. Sit up for me.” Edon told him patiently.

“A good smack on the rump will get him moving.” Lowe said sternly.

Edon shook his head. “No, he’s just exhausted. He isn’t meaning to be difficult. Besides, we haven’t gone over the rules with him yet. We can’t punish him until we’ve discussed that with him.”

“A swat or two is hardly a punishment.” Lowe rolled his eyes.

Edon ignored him. “Come on, now, Harry. I promise, the stew is warm and very good. We just need you to take a few bites.”

“Not hun’ry. Go away.”

“Harry, you are dragging this out. Sit up now.” Even though Edon’s voice stayed gentle and soft, he added a note of sternness.

“Piss off!” Harry snapped at him, curling down further on the couch, away from Edon.

“That’s it!” Lowe growled. “Tired or not, he will _not_ speak to either of us that way.”

Lowe grabbed Harry and lifted him as easily as if Harry were a toddler. He stood Harry up on his feet and looked into his green eyes sternly. Harry’s eyes were wide and his mind was still trying to figure out how he went from curled up in a ball to on his feet in a matter of a second. He also was very aware of a rather scary, angry-looking wolf just inches from his face.

“Harry, you do not _ever_ speak to your mates that way. It is disrespectful and rude. You are weak, both physically and magically, and Edon is trying to help you. You do not, under any circumstance, tell us to “piss off.” Am I understood?”

Harry nodded timidly.

“Good. Now, I’m going to give you a short spanking, just to enforce the lesson, then you are going to eat at least half of the stew.” Lowe sat down on the couch, moving Harry so that he stood between his knees. “Over my lap, now, Harry.”

Harry stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He’d never been spanked before. He didn’t know what to do, or what to expect.

Lowe sensed his anxiety rising and took pity on him. Using his hands, he gently guided Harry over his lap. Adjusting the small form so that harry could rest his upper-body on the couch.

“Have you ever been spanked before, Harry?” He asked, noticing how Harry was trembling. “Be honest with me, now.”

Harry shook his head. “My aunt and uncle would usually just scream at me. If they were really angry, they might smack my face. Once, my uncle punched me. Usually, they didn’t want to touch me at all.”

Both Edon and Lowe froze, not expecting that. Both men wanted to pick Harry up right then and smother him with cuddles and assurances that they would never do that to him. But now was not the time for it.

“We will never treat you that way, Harry. When I spank you in the future, it will always be on the bare. But since this is your first and I don’t plan of giving you more than forty swats, I will only take down your jeans. Lift your hips up for me, Harry.”

Harry obeyed and Lowe reached under him and unfastened the button and zipper of Harry’s jeans before easing them down to the boy’s knees.

“What is this spanking for, Harry?” Lowe asked him.

“F-for being disrespectful to Edon, sir.” Harry answered. “I’m sorry.”

“We forgive you, Harry. A spanking isn’t given to earn forgiveness or to appease my anger, it is to help you learn and remember. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Now, spankings aren’t meant to be pleasant and we don’t expect you to take it stoically. You can yell, cry, kick your feet, whatever you need to do. All I ask is that you try to keep your hands out of the way. I will pin them back if I need to. Is this understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Lowe gave the small, pert bottom a sound smack. Harry yelped, both with surprise and at the sting. Lowe wasted no time continuing. He went at a steady, brisk pace. He didn’t want to drag it out, but didn’t want to overwhelm Harry with his first spanking. After only eight smacks, he could see the pink blush peeking through Harry’s worn briefs.

Harry tried to stay quiet, but he couldn’t completely muffle his whimpers and little “Ow”s. Tears pooled in his eyes and his feet kicked and scrambled at the floor, his hips shifting and wiggling frantically.

“Halfway done.” Lowe told him. “You are doing very well, Harry. I know this is very unpleasant, but it’s nearly over.”

Harry nodded frantically. His bottom was already burning. He really didn’t want anymore.

“P-please! I’m… OWIE! I’m sorr-ry-y! OUCH! N-no m-more! AAHH! OUCH! Please! Please! OWIE!”

Lowe aimed the last ten on Harry’s sit-spot. The skin was thinner there and it hurt a lot more, making certain that Harry would remember this lesson well.

Harry went limp and wept, no longer caring about his pride. His bottom burned and throbbed. That was just a little spanking. He knew it could have been worse. Ron told him stories of his mother’s wooden spoon and about the time his father made him cut a switch. But that spanking, with just Lowe’s hand, hurt so much.

Lowe gently rubbed Harry’s back and ran his fingers through the messy hair. “It’s all over, Harry. You did so well. You can get up whenever you are ready.”

After a few minutes, Harry regained his composure and pushed himself up. He wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt at self-comfort and sniffled miserably. He felt incredibly vulnerable and embarrassed. He wished he could hide.

Edon had left the room during the spanking to find some clean clothes for Harry to wear and to get his room ready. He came back and saw Harry standing there pitifully. He didn’t waste any time gently pulling Harry to him, hugging him tightly. Lowe reached over and rubbed Harry’s back. While he still felt that Harry had deserved the spanking that he’d gotten, he still felt badly about it. Harry looked so young and pitiful.

Harry felt hot tears run down his cheeks again. “I-I’m-m s-sorry.” He choked out. “I-I w-won’t talk to you l-like that again.”

“I know. I know. It’s okay. Everything’s okay now.” He had Harry sit close to him and patiently coaxed him to eat.

Harry slowly choked down the stew. It was very good, but Harry was too weary and emotionally drained to enjoy it.

Finally, the werewolves decided that he’d eaten enough and guided him to the guestroom. Harry clumsily pulled on the clean, soft pajamas and crawled under the covers. His bottom still stung when he put pressure on it, so he laid onto his stomach.

“Our room is just down the hall, if you need anything.” Edon assured him, turning off the light.

“Okay. Thank you.”

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Will post next chapter soon, it is still in progress. I will update the warnings when they apply, so keep an eye out in case I write something that will offend you. If you don't like the topics I choose, then please do not read it.

Until next time.


End file.
